Top Dog in Hueco Mundo
Top Dog in Hueco Mundo is the fifth chapter of Bleach: Ultimate Alien Volume I. Summary The chapter opens with an Espada meeting. Aizen explains that he will be establishing some ground rules regarding Ben. Nnoitra, still smarting from his last encounter with Ben, is visibly displeased at the mere mention of Ben, much to Grimmjow's amusement. Aizen declares that randomly attacking Ben is forbidden; however, as long as the Arrancar in question formally challenges Ben and receives Aizen's permission to do so first, then a fight will be permitted. After the meeting, Harribel returns to her quarters to find that Ben has left. In Hueco Mundo, Ben is once again spending time with Nel and her "brothers". After doing so, he returns to Las Noches and runs into Harribel, who has figured out what he has been doing but permits him to continue doing so. Soon after, Ulquiorra and Yammy return from an unseen mission, and Aizen asks the former if Ben would be a bigger threat as an enemy than a yet-to-be-seen "Ichigo Kurosaki", to which Ulquiorra responds that Ben would be a much bigger threat. While on a walk with Harribel's Fraccion, Ben runs into Luppi Antenor, an effeminate-looking, arrogant Arrancar. Luppi challenges Ben, who is initially not interested, but after Luppi releases his Resurreccion and grabbing Harribel's Fraccion, Ben turns into Spidermonkey, then Ultimate Spidermonkey, and sticks Luppi to a wall. As they leave, Ben is approached by Professor Paradox, who reveals that he sent Ben to Hueco Mundo, but doesn't fully clarify his reason for doing so. Gin shows up and explains Aizen's new rules regarding Ben to Luppi before helping the irate Arrancar get out of the webbing. Later, the group is once again assaulted by Nnoitra. Ben turns into Swampfire, but this doesn't do much, and Apacci is injured in the process. Before Nnoitra can attack the others, Ben transforms into Way Big and proceeds to give the Quinto Espada a severe thrashing while Mila Rose and Sung-Sun escape with the injured Apacci. Ben departs, leaving a battered and bloodied Nnoitra behind. It is then shown that the Espada, along with Aizen, had been observing the fight, the former reacting in complete astonishment to Way Big, while the latter reflects on Ulquiorra's previous statement and concurs that Ben is indeed a more serious threat than Ichigo. Harribel asks to leave, and Aizen grants her request. Upon returning to her quarters, where her Fraccion have regrouped, Harribel thanks Ben for defending them and announces that he has now fully earned her trust. Ben is then called to Aizen's throne room once again, where, to his surprise, Aizen offers him a position among the Espada. Character Debuts *Luppi Antenor Aliens Used *Spidermonkey (story debut) *Ultimate Spidermonkey (story debut) *Jetray x3 *Echo Echo *Water Hazard (mentioned) *Terraspin (mentioned) *Humungousaur (mentioned) *Ultimate Humungousaur (mentioned) *Swampfire *Way Big (story debut) Trivia *This is the third time Ben fights an Espada. *This is the second time Ben fights Nnoitra. **This is also the first time Ben defeats Nnoitra. *This is the first time Ben defeats an Espada. *It is revealed the Nel Tu, Pesche and Dondochakka used to live in Las Noches. Category:Chapters Category:Ultimate Alien Volume I Chapters